


Only If For A Night

by PrismPunkie



Series: Space, Time Travel, and Other Love Affairs [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consent, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, more like uninhibited, more tags to come as the series progresses, okay so they aren't THAT drunk, spark merge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismPunkie/pseuds/PrismPunkie
Summary: Nightbeat and Rung have been pining for each other for awhile when things get out of hand one night. But it might just be the push they need to finally stop ignoring what is right in front of them.





	1. Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I lied when I said the Sad AU was coming out first lol, this one just had so much more written for it. I went on a blind rampage, I blacked out, then I woke up and this was in front of me. I hope it's okay, this ship is very new to me. Also, this fic will probably not be as long as TIF, but it will be a multi-chapter series.
> 
> Just for future reference, this story takes place in the same AU as my previous work, Taking It Further. That being said, there are some places where the story interweaves, I'll do my best to make sure I explain what happened in that fic in this one but I'll also leave chapter refs to that fic just in case you want to read the Nightbeat/Rung parts.

Rung stumbled into his chair.

He had just finished drunkenly singing along with Swerve at a karaoke bar. He didn’t know any of the words but he didn’t have an ounce of shame in his body right now. He just felt warm and safe surrounded by his many friends. He hadn’t had this much fun in so long. He couldn’t remember a time when he had so many other mechs who even knew him by his right name. But here he was, having a blast, feeling completely uninhibited.

With everyone done singing their songs, Nautica and Skids decided it was time to drag them all to a new bar. The new amica’s were enjoying the feeling of their first bond strongly and wanted to dance. This was Rung’s one weakness. He just didn’t have the coordination in his pedes, he always ended up stepping on someone. Course, it wasn’t usually a problem since he was so small, but it was still a little embarrassing.

When they got to the next bar, filled with loud music and bright pulsing lights, Rung decided to get them a place to sit if they needed to rest, while the rest of the group headed to the dance floor. Tailgate and Swerve danced with Whirl, with Tailgate on Swerve’s shoulders; it was quite a sight. And Nautica and Skids took to the center of the dance floor. It was nice to see Nautica so confident, Skids really brought out her wild side. 

That left Nightbeat and Cyclonus still standing with him by the entrance but when he looked, Cyclonus had disappeared somewhere. A hand appeared on Rung’s shoulder and he looked over at Nightbeat who had to lean in close to him to be heard.

“You don’t want to dance?” Rung asked, practically shouting and praying that Nightbeat understood. Judging from the shake of his helm, he did.

“No, I want to sit.” He answered, also nearly shouting but Rung could still only barely hear him.

The two of them made their way to find a place to sit. They found an empty table far enough from the music that it no longer felt like the beat was going to force their processors out of their audials. 

Rung breathed a sigh of relief, “Some night huh?” He asked in Nightbeat’s direction.

The blue and yellow mech was looking at him strangely.

“Nightbeat?” Rung waved at him a little, “Are you ok?”

“Hm, oh—yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking about what Nautica asked earlier. Have you thought about it?”

“Oh, about becoming amica endurae? Well, a little, but she said she didn’t expect an answer tonight.” Rung twiddled his fingers.

Nautica had asked them when the night began to all become her amica. Skids, Brainstorm, and Velocity had already accepted, and she had already made the bond with Skids. But she had very specifically approached him and Nightbeat as well. Rung was a little stunned, to say the least. He couldn’t recall the last time anyone had asked him to be amica. He’d always felt odd about sharing his spark and he had never actually gone through with a bond. It always felt like it was just the wrong time. Even now he was feeling unsure of it. There is a lot of him that they might not understand. He didn’t want the people he cared for the most to lose respect for him. If they knew some of the things about him…

“I think I’m going to say yes.” Nightbeat said next to him.

“That’s wonderful Nightbeat.” Rung smiled, “I’m happy for you.”

“And, if you want my opinion, I think you should too.” Nightbeat gave him a gentle pat on his back, “That way you won’t feel alone all the time.”

Rung felt taken aback by that statement, “I don’t feel alone. I’m surrounded by bots everyday, I’m plenty social.”

“Just because you surround yourself with other bots, doesn’t mean you’re not lonely.” Nightbeat said wistfully.

Rung knew there was truth to his statement, and he conceded that sometimes he would sit in his office, even after seeing his patients, and just feel lonely. He knew that the social interaction he was getting wasn’t what he was craving. But now, right now, in this moment, Rung didn’t feel that way. He wasn’t alone. Is that what Nightbeat meant? That he could have this feeling even when he was by himself? He had never had an amica bond, so he didn’t know what it would be like.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend or anything.” Nightbeat said after a few moments of silence on Rung’s part, “I just worry about you sometimes.”

“You do?” He didn’t know why he was asking. He could tell Nightbeat worried about him, he had seen it many times. So why did it still feel like a surprise to hear it aloud?

“Yeah—we’re friends after all— and I just know you’re always burdening yourself with other people’s problems.”

“I’m a therapist, that may as well be my job description.” Rung chuckled.

“I know, but you shouldn’t have to carry all that yourself…” Nightbeat looked to be trying to find the right words, “I just think you should look after yourself too.”

Then, Nightbeat took his hand. It was such a simple gesture but it was filled with a strange affection. His thumb moved gently over the back of Rung’s hand in small circles. It was… nice, and Rung gently squeezed his fingers without a second thought. Nightbeat had been increasingly affectionate over the past few months. Simple gestures like this one, a pat on his back or a half hug when he needed it, sitting close when they fueled at Swerve’s. Rung didn’t want to say he was suspicious about it but it was hard to ignore some of the blatant hints he was getting.

Typically Rung would have tried to force some space between them by now. Nightbeat wasn’t his patient per se, but Rung didn’t like the thought that maybe people would get the wrong idea about them anyway. Not to mention, if they did become something more, which isn’t to say he was entertaining the idea, but if they did become something more then that would mean Rung’s advice wouldn’t be professional anymore. He couldn’t take care of his friend if he needed him. He liked being the shoulder that anyone on the crew could lean on and the thought that Nightbeat wouldn’t be able to do that anymore kind of scared him. But still he didn’t try to push him away.

The truth about it was that Rung liked the attention. He liked all of the affection he was getting, though he was mostly unused to it. So he didn’t push away or let go of the warm and gentle hand that held his. He just smiled and enjoyed just simply holding hands and chatting. Untilthe others finally found their table and Rung instinctually let go in favor of folding his hands in his lap. Scared that they might misinterpret what was going on. Not that Rung really knew what was going on himself.

Why was his face hot all of a sudden?

“Whew!” Tailgate said as he hopped into his seat, “That was great! Where’s Cyclonus?”

As if on cue, the purple jet arrived with a tray of drinks. The mini cheered and stood up on his seat to plant a static peck on the side of Cyclonus’ face. Cyclonus passed the drinks around but Rung put up a hand to decline his.

“I think that’s enough for me for one night. I still want to have my memories of this after tonight.” He said with a nervous smile, “Actually I think I’m going to head back now, I’m getting tired.”

Rung rose from his seat as the table collectively groaned and begged him to stay.

“Don’t worry about me, you all have fun! I’m just getting too old for this kind of thing.” He chuckled. Which wasn’t far from the truth. He was going to feel the walking alone in his knees tomorrow, not to mention the havoc the engex would wreak on his systems. It was better to call it quits now rather than later.

“I think I’m going to do the same, I’ll walk with you.” Nightbeat said, also rising from his seat.

“Well if we can’t change your minds,” Nautica sighed, “Get home safe.”

“We will.” Nightbeat assured as they left.

Once they were outside they both breathed a sigh of relief that in turn became a laugh.

“Wow it was loud in there.” Rung said, massaging the shell of his audial, “I think I’ll need to get my hearing checked.”

“Me too,” Nightbeat stretched his arms above his head as they walked, “I felt like I was overheating in there. Though, the engex may have had something to do with that.”

“Yeah, that’s why I stopped awhile ago. I just can’t keep up with the rest of them back there.” Rung breathed.

“Me, neither. If I’m being honest, I’ve never been much of a drinker, and all this walking is going to be killer on my joints in the morning.” Nightbeat said, walking closer to him as they made their way through the crowded streets. Before long they were finally at the ship. Rung was surprised when Nightbeat was still following him as he turned to go to his hab.

“You don’t need to walk me all the way, Nightbeat.” Rung insisted, “If you’re tired you should go get some rest.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t make sure you got back safely?” Nightbeat said, “I’m perfectly fine, the walk gave me some energy, but if my company isn’t welcome…?” He looked at Rung.

Rung could only shrug, he didn’t mind Nightbeat walking him back, “Suit yourself.” It was nice having someone to talk to anyway. Not that they did much talking aside from the occasional observation as they made their way to his hab. When they got to his door, Rung opened it immediately.

But as he turned to Nightbeat he found the mech staring out one of the large windows at the end of the hall. He followed his gaze and saw flashing lights, fireworks. Splatters of vibrant green and pink hues that flashed and sparkled.

“Someone out there is having a good time.” Rung said.

“Yeah.” Nightbeat let out a sigh and Rung gave him a concerned look.

“Hey, do you want to come in? Maybe share a cube? Something to soften the blow from the engex tomorrow?” Rung offered. He didn’t want to leave Nightbeat when he looked like that. He had a strange forlorn look to him.

“Uh, you sure? I don’t think I need it.” Nightbeat raised up a hand and smiled. Rung still nodded.

“I’m sure. Come on in, you look like you have something on your mind.”

“Thanks.” Nightbeat followed him inside the small hab and Rung went to his cabinet to get one of his cubes he usually kept on hand. When he turned back around, Nightbeat had once again gone to the window just to the side of his berth to look at the flashing light of the fireworks. Rung took off his glasses, his optics overly sensitive to the flashing light with them on, and set them aside. He could see well enough without them, enough to still make out Nightbeat’s handsome features as he gazed out the small window.

Rung offered him the cube, “So what’s on your mind?”

Nightbeat thanked him but sipped the cube for a minute with his arms crossed. Rung knew by his posture alone that he had something he wanted to say. He was just thinking about how he wanted to say it, likely. So Rung waited patiently, taking the cube back when Nightbeat offered it to him and sipping it. In their silence they could hear music drifting up from the city. Not the loud dance music from before, something softer and more melodious. Nightbeat made a soft noise that sounded like a small laugh.

“Do you want to dance?”

Rung blinked at him, “Uh, I’m not very good.”

“Neither am I.” Nightbeat grinned, “But I figure now is a good a time as any to try.”

“I-I don’t know, I don’t want to step on you.” Rung said bashfully but Nightbeat was already stepping towards him. Rung swallowed nervously as he watched him take the cube from him and set it down on the window sill. He wasn’t sure if it was the engex still in his system but he was suddenly feeling very warm as Nightbeat closed the distance between them.

“Well here,” Nightbeat guided him, “Just stand on my pedes and neither of us will have to worry about stepping on the other.”

“Are you sure?” Rung said, looking down at their pedes and laughing nervously.

“Yeah, I’ve seen others dance this way. And we won’t do any big moves, just like that see.” Nightbeat swayed them back and forth, “We’re dancing” He beamed.

Rung smiled back at him, wrapping his arms around Nightbeat’s neck. They swayed in place and enjoyed the music and the fireworks. Rung rested his chin on Nightbeat’s shoulder, feeling at peace. He wondered briefly if this was going to far for them, holding hands and sitting close was one thing but Rung still hadn’t made up his mind about this… 

In the end, he shrugged away the thought, simply enjoying the swaying sensation instead. He felt drunk for an entirely different reason now and he pushed all his thoughts away in favor of just being here in this moment. He wished that this didn’t have to end. That this could just last forever. Forever with Nightbeat.

“You know Rung…”Nightbeat said quietly against his audial, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Rung nearly laughed at the notion, “With me, or the mystery of my alt-mode?” He chuckled.

“You.” Nightbeat said, “You, my dear Rung.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Nightbeat pulled back so he could look Rung right in the optics, “The more I say it… The more I feel it. I love you.”

Rung felt very warm. He became aware of where their chassis were pressed together, their chests bumping one another. Nightbeat’s hands on his waist. Rung could taste the engex on his breath now—wait that wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be tasting his breath, that made no sense. Except he was tasting him. Because Nightbeat was kissing him like there was no one else in the universe except them. Their awkward slow dance forgotten, they stood there wrapped up in each other’s arms.

“I love you.” Nightbeat said against his lips, “I love you.”

Rung moaned, feeling his spark swell every time he heard it, “Nightbeat.” 

He gasped as the arms around him lifted him onto his berth, the rest of Nightbeat following after him, breaking their kiss only for a moment. Rung could feel hands roaming from his waist to other parts of him, dipping into seams and under his plating. He squirmed a little, unused to being touched like this. He hadn’t been intimate in a long time. He should probably tell Nightbeat but he struggled for words. When the other mech trailed away from his lips and to his neck he finally was able to speak.

“It’s been a-a long time since I…” He trailed off, his thought lost as Nightbeat sucked on his neck cabling.

“How long?” Nightbeat asked right against his audial, his voice husky.

“Very,” Rung barely got out as he felt Nightbeat’s hand on his thigh, parting his legs, “I don’t remember when…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Nightbeat’s tone was serious and his movements ceased. Rung groaned a little at the loss and shook his head.

“Keep going.” He breathed out. Nightbeat came back up to look at him, his visor dimmed to show his soft blue optics behind it.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

Rung put a hand up to stroke Nightbeat’s cheek, “Yes.” And to add to his statement, Rung spread himself open beneath the other mech and opened his panels. “Just… be gentle.”

Nightbeat bit his lips as he looked down at Rung’s valve, making him feel shy all of a sudden.

“I wouldn’t dream of being rough with you my dear.” Nightbeat said, looking back into his optics. Rung shuddered as Nightbeat kissed him again. 

This kiss only lasted a moment though as Nightbeat moved lower on the berth towards Rung’s open array. He squeaked as Nightbeat took his legs with both hands and held them in place. His venting quickened as the blue and yellow mech kissed around his array. He kissed everywhere, his thighs, his hips, working from one side inwards and then the other. Leaving a trail of oral lubricant as he went. 

Rung was afraid he was going to have to start begging just as Nightbeat finally put his mouth on his valve. The sensation was almost too much and Rung’s legs fought against the hold Nightbeat had on them. He let out sharp gasps as he felt Nightbeat’s wet glossa against his anterior node. Nightbeat pressed further as he laved at his opening, moaning gently and moving hungrily. One hand removed itself from Rung’s thigh in favor of massaging his valve folds.

Rung tried not to squirm and he gripped his berth covers tightly. Heat was quickly building in his array. He had to keep himself from crying out as Nightbeat refined his technique, he would alternate between teasing flicks of his glossa on his node and long languid strokes that dipped past the nodes surrounding the opening of his valve and went all the way back up to his anterior node. Then Nightbeat wrapped his lips around the node and sucked on it. Rung’s vision went white and he threw his helm back as his overload took him, sending pleasure cascading through his systems.

When he came back to his senses he found he was still whimpering quite loudly. Nightbeat was still licking gently at his array when he looked back down at him.

“Do you want to continue?” Nightbeat asked.

“Yes, you still haven’t…” Rung said easily, not to mention he didn’t want this to end. This feeling was too damn good.

“We can still stop if you don’t want to.” Nightbeat kissing his inner thigh, “I loved doing that, and I want to give you more, but not if you don’t want to continue.”

“Nightbeat I want this. I want you. Please.” He didn’t know how Nightbeat could possibly think he didn’t want to continue, “Please.”

“You ask so sweetly, how could I say no to the bot I love?” Rung gasped as he felt the fingers that had been massaging his valve dip inside him. They gently pushed inside, stretching him and scissoring. Nightbeat wasn’t much bigger than him but it had been so long since he had anything bigger than his own fingers in his valve that even their small size difference was enough to make him worry a little.

“Gentle—ah!” Rung reminded him.

“I’m not hurting you am I?” Nightbeat asked, concern evident in his voice and optics, “We can stop—”

“No, please,” Rung gasped out, “Don’t stop.” The feeling of the fingers in his valve was gentle and pleasurable, and Rung found himself moving his hips to get more.

Nightbeat dipped back down to flick his glossa against his anterior node and the heat began building quickly again. Rung wanted to stave it off, save it for when Nightbeat finally got his own overload but the combination of both sensations was too much. 

“N-Nightbeat—oh!” He tried to warn the other mech but a small overload crept up on him and he struggled to keep himself still as Nightbeat continued to stretch him, pumping his fingers in and out. Rung vented unevenly, staring at the ceiling of his hab as Nightbeat continued to pleasure his valve. Soon, the other mech finally pulled his fingers from him and crawled back up to him, laying lazy kisses across his chest and back up to his lips.

“Still good?” Nightbeat said planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Yes.” Rung said, taking Nightbeat’s face with both his hands and kissing him. Not caring that his face was still covered in his valve lubrication.

Wordlessly, gentle hands guided Rung’s hips upwards and he felt the tip of Nightbeat’s spike press against him. His hips rocked gently against him, coating his spike in his lubricant before finally pushing in. There was no pain or discomfort, thanks to Nightbeat’s preparation, and Rung allowed himself to moan uninhibited at being filled. It was still a tight squeeze however, and Nightbeat went slowly to accommodate. All the while, Nightbeat was still whispering hushed tones.

“I love you.” He said again, each time Rung heard it he writhed a little more.

“Nightbeat, please…” Rung wasn’t sure what he was begging for. If he wanted him to stop saying it or if he just wanted him to say it more. He couldn’t make up his mind, so instead he just begged, “Please.”

Nightbeat stilled as their hips met, his spike completely sheathed inside of Rung now, and he let out a moan, “You feel so good, Rung. So wonderful.”

Rung whimpered and kissed Nightbeat’s neck. Nightbeat’s mouth came back to his with fervent kisses, as if remembering that he had stopped kissing him and needing to rectify that. Then he rolled his hips and Rung cried out as Nightbeat struck up a pace. It was only gentle and shallow thrusts but Rung could feel every slight ridge as the spike was drug out and back in. He could feel Nightbeat’s fingers dipping into the seams on his hips and gripping the round joint of his leg. The other arm was wrapped around Rung, holding them together at the chest.

“I love you so much, I—I’ll never let you go.” Nightbeat all but sobbed. 

His field was all around him, his lips pressed over his mouth, kissing him like he would disappear if he stopped. They rocked together, feeling each other’s frames and interlocking together. It was soon hard to tell where one mech began and the other stopped. At some point, Nightbeat had taken ahold of his hand and interlaced their fingers. Rung was gasping for air, feeling hot underneath the intense heat they were emitting. He could feel his overload beginning to peak again and he wanted to bring Nightbeat over with him. He managed to just barely pull away from their kiss to speak desperately into the blue and yellow mech’s audial.

“I-I love you too.” Rung said quickly as he felt his overload pull the words from his vocalizer with a whine.

Nightbeat’s reaction palpable as he shook violently with an overload, his hips stilled and there was a burst of warmth in Rung’s valve. Then his vision went white as he felt another overload hit him, surprisingly quickly. This one just didn’t seem to stop, it held him on the precipice of bliss and held him there so long he thought maybe he would break. The only comfort was that he could still hear Nightbeat whispering sweet ‘I love you’s’ in his audial. Rung could even feel Nightbeat’s field, alive and hot against him, practically vibrating through his being, telling him how much Nightbeat loved him, reminding him of all the things they’ve been through and what led them to finally be together.

The last thing Rung remembered was curling against the chest of the bot who loved him so deeply that he had felt it in his spark. Then everything went dark.


	2. In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward morning conversation.

Nightbeat woke to a pleasant warmth radiating from his spark.

He’d had such a pleasant recharge, he was groaning at the thought of being awake. His groan was accompanied by a soft whimper from right next to him. At first he paid no mind to it but then his processor started to unpack the memory files from the night before.

Nightbeat’s optics flew open and he stiffened to keep himself from suddenly moving. He slowly craned his neck to look down at the small orange mech in his arms, who he knew would be there. He could feel the light weight of him resting in his arms and the subtle warmth of his chassis pressed against him. Small fingers were curled into one of the seams of his chest, holding onto him with a light grip.

He felt near disbelief washing over him as he replayed the memory files in his head. He had finally done it, he told Rung that he loved him— that he had _been_ in love with him. They had been dancing and then they got much, much closer. He could still recall the sweet taste of Rung’s lips and the beautiful sounds he made while Nightbeat did his utmost to pleasure him. And the sweetest sound of all, when Rung had said that he loved him too, Nightbeat had been unable to contain himself after that, especially with Rung below him in the throes of an overload already.

Nightbeat let out an involuntary sigh of happiness. He had wanted this for so long. He had hoped to go a little slower, maybe go on a few dates—real courtship stuff—he never imagined that they would go this far so quickly. Maybe it was too quick, maybe he pushed too much… Doubt twinged his spark as he lay there, feeling suddenly restless and in need of a good stretch. He didn’t want to wake the sleeping orange mech in his arms however, and tried to stave off the feeling.

It didn’t work for long and he found himself shifting his arms. The motion stirred his smaller companion and Nightbeat held his venting as Rung moved, his optics opening blearily to look up at him. He tried to remain calm and plastered a smile on his face, hoping the orange mech would recall what happened without needing reminding. His own face turned a little warm in remembrance.

“Nightbeat?” Rung’s voice came out as a question as he yawned sleepily.

“Yes my dear?” Nightbeat couldn't help with the nickname, this bot was the dearest thing in his entire functioning right now so how could he not want to call him so?

But the nickname seemed to catch the orange mech’s attention and his optics suddenly snapped open, alert and staring at him. In that moment, Nightbeat suddenly became afraid. What if he had misread last night completely? What if Rung had been more inebriated than he seemed? What if he had ruined everything? He felt his vocalizer click in his throat as he tried to get out words to calm the other mech before he went off on him. Rung’s face had darkened with energon and his optics were boring a hole through his chest.

“Rung,” Nightbeat finally got out, “Are you okay? D-Did you want to stop last night? Did I go to far? I’m so sorry, I tried to keep asking if you were okay but I just got carried away. Please don’t be upset with me—I’m so, so sorry.” The words tumbled quickly from his mouth, a torrent of speech that he wasn’t entirely sure if Rung even heard.

“Nightbeat it’s okay!” Rung looked back up at him suddenly, his bright blue optics soft, “The memories were just a bit embarrassing to remember! Not that I find you embarrassing or anything of the sort, I’m just embarrassed—just in general, you know what I mean?” Rung spoke nearly as quickly as Nightbeat did, but his words and tone were reassuring to him.

He breathed an inward sight of relief, the last thing he wanted was to offend the little mech and ruin any chance he had of forming a relationship with him. He had been so very careful with his actions over the past few months, he would never have forgiven himself if he blew it for one night of interfacing. But Rung still looked uncomfortable in his arms, his arms retracted to himself so that he was barely even touching Nightbeat anymore. Something was definitely not right, as much as the therapist was trying to convince him he was.

“Are you alright?” Nightbeat said gently letting his own arms pull away so that he wasn’t crowding Rung anymore.

“I—…uh.” Rung moved to sit up and Nightbeat followed suit until they were both sitting with their legs dangling over the side of the berth. He made sure to keep his distance, still sensing something was amiss.

“About last night…” Rung started again, and Nightbeat could feel his spark wither at the words, “I’m not—I don’t know where we should stand after this.”

“Oh.” Nightbeat curled in on himself. A part of him had hoped that they wouldn’t need to have this conversation.

“Last night was wonderful, don’t get me wrong!” Rung said, putting his hands up, “I’m just… I haven’t been in a relationship in a very long time and I don’t know if I’m ready for that right now… not to mention I don’t know if this is inappropriate. I’m the ship’s therapist, principally, that makes you one of my patients.”

“If you think of it that way…” Nightbeat could only shrug. He resigned himself to listening to the mech explain away their chance at being together.

“I’m sorry Nightbeat,” Rung said again, looking at the floor, “I just need some time to think.”

A twinge of hope remained spinning in Nightbeat's spark at those last words, “It’s alright, maybe later, huh?” He looked at the smaller mech with the best smile he could muster.

“Y—Yeah, maybe.” Rung smiled back, his small hand patted his shoulder, “Just give me some time to think, yeah?”

“You got it.” Nightbeat could feel the hope again in full force as he stood from the berth, “I should probably go, wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.” He joked.

“Nightbeat.”

He looked back at Rung before he got to the door.

“I meant what I said,” Rung said gently, “If that makes you feel any better.”

Nightbeat smiled, “It does actually. Thank you.”

With that, he left. It hadn’t been the morning after he had been hoping for but at least he could say one thing: Rung really loved him back.

~    ~    ~     ~

Rung was kicking himself. 

Why couldn’t he just accept Nightbeat’s love? Why couldn’t he just let himself be happy?

The truth was simple. He was afraid. Scared that what happened the last time he let himself be vulnerable would happen again. Scared that maybe Ultra Magnus would see their relationship as a breech of conduct on his part. That last one was flimsy but he wasn’t sure if Nightbeat wasn’t technically his patient. And he had a habit of getting too close to his patients before, never _this_ close, but close enough to have been disbarred.

He tried to calm himself after Nightbeat left. No one knew what happened, so he could just carry on pretending that it hadn’t. No, he couldn’t do that, that would be a disservice to Nightbeat if he did that. He deserved better. Rung held his helm in his hands as he shook a little.

Maybe he could check with Ultra Magnus to make sure he wasn’t breaking any rules. If he covered that base then maybe he would feel more comfortable moving forward. Yeah he would do that.

Despite that reassuring thought, Rung still found himself scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one isn't as long as the first. I'm probably going to go back to shorter chapters.


End file.
